


Phoenix

by ThotRising



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types, Batman vs Two-Face
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reformed Harvey Dent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThotRising/pseuds/ThotRising
Summary: It's been months after Two-Face had been stopped, but Harvey was still dealing with the aftermath. There's only one person that he trusts to share that he is struggling with, Bruce Wayne.





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Song rec: Dreaming of You by Selena  
> No Angel by Beyoncé  
> To Love Somebody by Nina Simone

Harvey was going to meet his good friend Bruce Wayne, which by itself wouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary, but today it was for a more somber reason then their usual talks. Bruce had been trying his best to act like everything was normal again after he had reformed, for the second time, but the other man had started to treat him more delicately, tending to keep to fluttery small talk and other light things. Harvey hoped that this new attitude would still let his longtime friend be able to real talk with him.

He had been having these visions lately. They came in spells and could leave him momentarily dazed or a shaking mess for what seemed like days. It was messing with his life and his work, making it hard to keep his ever charismatic personality in tact. Harvey didn't think that anyone had noticed that he was slipping but was sure that they would sooner rather than later and was beginning to think that everyone saw through him and were just waiting for the chance to see him crash and burn.

All of this is why he was now waiting in Bruce's den. He trusted the man more than he did anyone else, including himself. Bruce had been there for him since they were children, them going through hospital trips, birthday parties, and his incarceration together. They had comforted each other for the loss of the each's parents, Bruce's by gunshot and his in a boating accident. Their bond was close enough to handle the biggest of tragedies, surely he wouldn't mind if he’d open up about his flashbacks. Wouldn't he?

Just then Bruce had walked in with a smile and hello. That expression all but crumpled upon seeing his friend in obvious distress. 

Harvey quickly shook the negative thoughts out of his head and steeled himself for the reason he came here, knowing if he didn't say it now he never would.

His changed demeanor had only raised Bruce’s concern for his cherished friend, and he walked over to where Harvey was sitting, bent down to him, and gently placed a hand on his tense arm. "Harvey, are you alright, dear friend?" Bruce's voice was a rare whisper that seemed unreasonably natural for the dazzling character. 

The soft touch and Bruce's face so close to him made the former D.A. panic. He wasn't sure if he should lie and say that everything was alright, so that this vulnerability would end, and they could go back to normal, or if he should tell him the truth and not have to be alone with his thoughts anymore.

Bruce was patient during his internal debate, only moving to bring a chair to sit in close to him. The brunette studied him with a detective like stare. The look was almost intense enough to cut, but to Harvey it was reassuring and gave him the resolve to tell the truth. 

"You know that I had originally had amnesia after the Two-Face tragedy, but it's started to come back to me, for months now. It began with nightmares that soon followed me while I was awake too. Normally they're only a feeling of helplessness and guilt that shakes my soul for a day or so. On some occasions though, I get images of him completing some atrocity or another and me only watching it happen."

Harvey's eyes shifted downwards to his hands and his voice grew even quieter, “He seemed so powerful, but he really wasn't, and I think that deep down I knew that. That I could've stopped him at anytime, yet I let so many people suffer out of fear, out of my own megalomania. And nothing that I can do will ever change that."

With that the man broke into a small sob. Bruce automatically drew his friend onto him, not caring that the other man was basically sitting in his lap. He rubbed Harvey's back in circles and said in a soft voice, "I had not the slightest of idea that you were going through that Harvey. If there is anything I could do to make this better, I will."

With his face resting in the crook of his best friend's neck Harvey started, "That's the thing Bruce. You already have done anything that you can to help me. In fact when thoughts of what happened come back to me, you're the only comforting part of it,” he held Bruce tighter. “I've remembered your face, your voice, you holding me, and you telling me that I could defeat that monster. Which doesn't make any sense unless,” Harvey trailed off and lifted his head so that his puffy eyes could reach Bruce’s clear baby blue ones.

“Bruce, are you,” Harvey paused in disbelief, “Are you Batman?”

Bruce took the moment to wipe away Harvey's tears with his fingertips before replying, ”Yes. Yes I am Batman. I should have told you as soon as I became him and certainly after you had reformed. And I’m not going to justify my decision Harv, but I just didn't want to hurt you. If you had gotten tangled up with any criminals because of me and, heaven forbid, gotten hurt, I never would be able to forgive myself. But that ended up not mattering in the end, didn't it?” Bruce asked with a remorseful smile.

“I let this lie play on for too long, and all I care about now is if you could ever forgive me. That and you being alright.” 

Harvey's hand traveled upwards; his fingers ghosting across Bruce’s lips and making a home on his cheek. “Of course I forgive you. You forgave me not too long ago, and even I can still remember that.”

“Harvey I missed you. I missed you so much,” Bruce said, cradling the warm hand holding his face.”I know it's awful of me, but when Two-Face was out on his crime schemes, I cared more about getting you back then bringing him to justice.”

Bruce dragged Harvey's hand to his mouth and kissed each finger, causing the ginger to shiver, and said “I can't lose you again Harv. Too many nights spent lost in my worries.”

“Oh Bruce, I'm not going anywhere,” Harvey promised horsley.

Harvey leaned down, and Bruce met him with his lips. The kiss was as sweet as it was needy. Harvey had one hand in Bruce's hair, and the other stayed holding the velvet armrest for support. Bruce was more kinetic, grabbing the back of Harvey's neck, pulling his waist towards him, and lifting the knee of his leg that Harvey was sitting on so they would be closer still.

It was a soft kiss that seemed longer than it was and had years of build up. So many times catching themselves with wanting looks and wandering eyes; them sitting just a little too close to be considered friendly. But the small sliver of unforgiving space that had still laid between them, made from fear of society’s reaction, was being done away with. And it felt good.

The thrill of each other's lips and bodies was a heavenly sensation. The little sounds that Bruce made and the low almost hum that came from Harvey sounded like gospel on a Sunday morning. The pair felt at ease, peaceful in a life that never was, and excited all at once. 

Minutes passed by and the feeling of novelty had yet to fade. Bruce's hands got lost under Harvey's shirt and he arched his head so Harvey's mouth could reach his neck. The room got too hot for their jackets so they were dropped to the floor and sitting intertwined like this didn't allow for much to hide.

They parted with a silent promise of more later, but there was still more to discuss. So they did so after catching their breaths; Harvey changing to a more comfortable position, him facing the other way round, still in Bruce’s lap, with his hands around his waist making him feel safe.

“The nightmares,” Harvey started, “aren't all real but not all fake. They exaggerate what happened sometimes. At other times it makes it seem like it's still happening, like I'm still back there.”

You know that the antidote didn't work on me since I had the evil in my system longer than anyone else. It's a permanent part of me now,” a pause, maybe for air or for courage. “He still tries to talk to me some days. Not very often but it happens,” he leaned more into Bruce and the other man stroked his hair. “I tell myself that justice was served and that what he says about me is wrong, but it keeps getting to me.”

“Oh Harvey, he is wrong about you. I haven't meet a man so dedicated to the greater good as you. Even while doused with pure evil, you still strided to be good and ended up on the right side in the end. That was no easy feat and one I doubt that many could accomplish.”

“So, I'm not evil then?,” Harvey's voice cracking just the tiniest of bit and hands balled inwards to himself.

“You aren't and have never been evil Harvey. There's this doctor who helped me right after I lost my parents. Dr. Tompkins has years of experience, and I can introduce you two if you'd like,” Bruce offering quickly hut hopefully.

“I'd like that a lot Bruce. I really would.”

And for a few minutes they rested, bodies sighing into each other. Harvey's body went lax like an overstressed tire that was finally allowed to let some air out, thoroughly enjoying Bruce's fingers lazily tracing his collar bone. Bruce was awarded with occasional kisses in a crescendo fashion, eventually becoming intense enough to warrant switching back to their original position. 

Bruce whined when the kiss was broken, trying to remember when those soft lips had became a second nature on him. Opening his eyes to see Harvey moving to his knees and asking glorious may I.

“Yes, of course, please,” coming out breathy and raw.

Harvey took off the belt teasingly slow, trying to burn this moment into his brain instead of his nightmares. Taking the time to palm and kiss and love on the still clothed erection and to appreciate the gifts that came with helping the dark knight to lose both masks in favor to heard longing and silent curses. 

With dark eyes and a smirk Harvey finally took the belt off and gave some mercy by being quicker with the zipper and tugging off the billionaire's pants shortly after. Bruce moaned as Harvey licked the tip of his penis and started to suck it, his right hand working the rest of it as he got used to having the length go deeper in his mouth, swirling his tongue over precum.

The wet heat around his dick left him with his hands lost in Harvey's hair again, which he hoped they'd be in often, gently nudging him for more. Bruce's rocking hips futility being held in place by Harvey's other hand. 

He came hard, barely able to string together enough sense to repeat I love you, to drown him in love like Harvey did him. 

They both had only a small pause when Harvey took his mouth back because Bruce moved onto the plush carpet to gain easier access to it. Harvey undid his pants halfway before Bruce finished it for him. Harvey moaned into Bruce's lips as his erection finally was offered relief. They stayed there, trading kisses and breaths while the dark knight's hand dutifully and lovingly pumped. 

It all ended with them piled together, sticky, and feeling as lax and one as raindrops in a puddle. Like everything else that happened today, they savored it. Even past when it was considered comfortable and stains had dried. Both had a small part that feared that this was a one time thing that would never be mentioned again. 

Harvey was the one to break the silence, “Bruce, let's go get cleaned up.” Bruce got off of him and offered a sheepish grin.

“Next time I'll buy you dinner first I promise.”

A huge grin broke out on Harvey's face at the confirmation that there would be a next time, “You better, they don't pay A.A.D.A.’s as much as you think.”

Bruce’s thousand watt smile came out full force, “That's a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing Harvey's backstory off of his 80s backstory.


End file.
